The Sand of the Serpent
by lunamoon666
Summary: A girl named Serena comes to Hogwarts after her parents died. She seems nice, but what secret is she hiding. *WIP*
1. The Hogwarts Express

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Serena Norse.  
  
Chapter 1: The Hogwarts Express  
  
Serena Norse, a 15 year old, brown haired, blue eyed girl, looked at the train, which read "Hogwarts Express", in front of her, then back again at the piece of parchment in her hand.  
  
Dear Miss. Norse,  
We are pleased to inform you that.  
  
"Here we go", she muttered under her breath, and she stepped on to the train, which would transport her to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
"Full.Full.Full", Serena had been wandering the train for ten minutes now, trying to find an empty compartment. Finally, at the end of the train, she peeked into the last window and saw that it wasn't quite full. The three people inside, looked about her age, a girl and two boys.  
  
"Excuse me?" she said The people inside looked up at her. "All of the other compartments are full. May I sit here?" The girl and the two boys glanced at each other and nodded their heads. "All right", said the boy with jet black hair, looking back up at her. Serena smiled, "Thanks! I'm Serena Norse by the way" she said as she went to sit down besides the girl. The girl smiled at her, "I'm Hermione Granger, and this."she said motioning to the red headed boy, ".is Ron Weasley". Ron waved in response. "And I'm Harry Potter", cut in the boy who had spoken to her earlier. "Harry Potter?!", Serena exclaimed, "The Boy Who Lived?!", she asked in disbelief. Harry looked uncomfortable at this statement, "Ummm ya, that's me.". "Cool", Serena responded.  
  
An uncomfortable silence followed, till it was broken by Hermione, who turned to talk to Serena, "We've never seen you around Hogwarts before, are you a first year?" Serena chuckled, "No, I'm entering 5th year. I was home schooled all my life" "Oh, why did you decide to come to Hogwarts after being home schooled all your life?", Hermione asked, "A change of environment?" A look of sadness passed over Serena's face at this question, and Hermione immediately wished she hadn't asked it. "If you don't want - ", Hermione said quickly. "No," interrupted Serena, "Its okay" Serena glanced quickly at the trio and took a breath" "I came here because my parents, who have been home schooling me, were killed just two months ago while vacationing in Tanzania. My Grandmother has been taking care of me since then" she finished. "How did they die?", blurted out Ron. "Ron!", exclaimed Hermione. "Right, sorry" said Ron, whose face was quickly turning red. "They were killed by a dragon", Serena said in a small voice. "I'm sorry", said Harry Serena gave him a small, sad smile and pulled a book from her bag, in which she had placed a few books and a juice box. "Hogwarts A History?" asked Hermione, with a look of interest on her face. "Its my favorite book!", gushed Serena, "I'm a total bookworm", she laughed. Hermione's eyes widened, "Hogwarts A History is my favorite book too!" "Not another Hermione!", whispered Ron to Harry. Harry snickered at this thought, "I'll have to show you the library and.", Hermione was saying to Serena excitedly. Shaking his head at the girls, Harry turned to Ron, "Well, I wonder who will be taking Oliver's place on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team?"  
  
Well that's the first chapter, I hope you liked it..remember to review!! P.S. I should hopefully be posting a new chapter every week.probably sooner though. 


	2. The Sorting

Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
Chapter 2: The Sorting  
  
"Firs' years this way! This way firs' years!"  
  
"I think I'm supposed to go this way" said Serena uncertainly, "I have to be sorted"  
  
"Alright. Well we'll see you at supper then" said Hermione.  
  
"Sure, okay" replied Serena as she started off toward the large man calling "Firs' years!"  
  
At the edge of what looked like a large lake, Serena got into a boat with two other girls, who introduced themselves as Kristin Anders and Sabrina Wilson.  
  
"Wow", Serena said softly as Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry came into view.  
  
Kristin heard her, "My mum told me it was huge, but this bigger then huge!"  
  
Sabrina nodded in agreement.  
  
At the school, they were greeted by a tall stern looking woman, who introduced herself as Professor McGonagall. Professor McGonagall explained about each of the four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. As she was talking, Serena heard whispering behind her,  
  
"Bet I'm put into Slytherin", she heard one boy boast.  
  
"This way", said Professor McGonagall, and with that they were led into the Great Hall.  
  
Entering the hall, she first saw Hermione, Harry and Ron all sitting at one of the four long tables, tentatively waving at her. Serena waved back, then turned her attention to the front of the hall, where perched upon a stool was a tattered, old hat. Then to Serena's surprise and to the surprise of all the first years, it opened at the rim and began to sing,  
  
Oh, when you first layed eyes on me  
You thought I was just a hat  
But in just about a minute  
You'll see I'm much more then that  
As I am the Hogwarts Sorting Hat!  
  
I may sort you into Gryffindor  
If I find you brave  
Or you may belong to Hufflepuff  
Where loyalty you'll gain  
Or perhaps you'll find your place  
In dear, old Ravenclaw  
Where those of ready mind and learning  
Will never find a flaw  
And those who will use  
Any means to achieve an end  
Will find them selves in Slytherin  
With other cunning kin  
  
So go ahead and try me on  
I will tell you where you belong!  
  
As it finished, the room burst out into claps and cheers, and Professor McGonagall called out the first name,  
  
"Adlow, Sherri!", a blonde, pale faced girl, trembling, walked up to the stool and slipped the hat onto her head. After a few seconds the hat yelled out, "SLYTHERIN!"  
  
The table to the far left began clapping and shouting.  
  
'I guess that's the Slytherins, Serena thought to herself.  
  
After "Neveth, Mary!" became a member of Hufflepuff, Serena heard her name being called, "Norse, Serena!". Serena made her way up to the stool and placed the hat on her head, 'A bit big', she thought wirily. Then she heard a small voice in her ear, "Hmmm interesting, a tough decision really, where to put you, I know! You'll do well in SLYTHERIN!"  
  
Serena smiled, happy she had been sorted into a house, and waved to Hermione, Harry, and Ron, who now had expressions of horror and disbelief on their faces. Serena sent them questioning looks, but went to sit down at the Slytherin table.  
  
"Hey, I'm Draco Malfoy", drawled the blond haired boy, whom she'd sat down beside.  
  
"Serena" she said turning around to shake the boy's offering hand.  
  
"Be glad you're in Slytherin. No mudbloods here",. Draco said snidely.  
  
"Why do you hate mudbloods?", asked Serena, who was a bit miffed at the comment.  
  
Draco's grin faded at the question, and he pointed at a girl who was sitting at the Gryffindor table, "Because that mudblood over there has the top marks of the year, and I'm second!"  
  
"Hermione?", Serena said, "Hermione's nice. Who cares if she's not a pureblood!"  
  
"What?!" exclaimed Draco, "Don't tell me you actually associated with her?!"  
  
At that instant Serena realized her growing hatred for Draco, "So what if I did?", she said, challenging him.  
  
Her response caused Draco to shake his head at her, and as he turned back around to talk to two other boys who were flanking him like body guards, he whispered to her, "I don't know how you got into Slytherin, mudblood lover, but you'll learn to regret it!"  
  
'Wonderful! A death threat on my first day!', Serena thought to herself. She wanted to get away from her table and go talk to Hermione, but just then the food appeared on the table. Serena took one last glance at the Gryffindors, then settled down to good food, and the company of Draco Malfoy. 


End file.
